September 13
by Chillis
Summary: Alfred decided to visit his two cousins in Mexico, but he never expected a trip down the memory road. One-shot. Battle of Chapultepec, and how Alfred got Texas. OC's.


A/N: Um... hi! First of all, I'm mexican, and my english sometimes is wrong, so I apologize beforehand, I do not have a Beta, so read at your own risk. I took the liberty to write cuss words in spanish (something I never do) and I use some OC from my other story APH Latino, which is in Spanish. Today, Mexico conmemorate the battle of Chapultepec, I in honor of the six guys (ranging from ages 14 to 17) who died that day and I decided to re-enact the battle the Hetalia way. This is a simple one-shot I wanted to do! And for a change, I'm making it Alfred's point of view-ish. I'm going to put this one-shot in spanish too, if someone is interested. Before I forget, I mentioned Italy (Feliciano) to be Mexico's "aunt", it's a long story, but if you want to know, and know how to read spanish read my stroy APH Latino. Hetalia is not mine.

**September 13**

It was a regular day for Alfred, the second day after the traumatic 9-11, it has been 9 years already, but the wounds were still in there. He decided to visit his southern cousins, Pedro and Itzel, Northern and Southern Mexico respectively. He owed Pedro some money (Shocker!) from the booze two days ago, and the hangover didn't let him leave his house. Without noticing, he was already in front of the brick house where his Mexican cousins lived, and he was surprised that of the lack of movement inside the house. Usually, the rest of his Latin-American cousins eat breakfast in Mexico, lunch in Colombia and dinner in Argentina, except when they decide to crash in his house from time to time. He knocked the door two times, like he was used to.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Chingada madre, es temprano. - A masculine voice shouted from the house-Y justo hoy. ¿Qué quiere?-the door swung open revealing a guy in his twenties, black-haired, slightly tanned, and chocolate eyes, He was wearing washed jeans, he was shirtless, showing various scars from past wars, and shoeless. His hair was messy, a curl like Italy's but shorter popped from the right side of his head.-De todos los días en que nos hubieras podido visitar, tenía que ser este. (Coming, coming! F*ck is early… and just today. What do you want?… from all days you could've visit us, it had to be this one.)

-Where is everybody? - Alfred asked, seeing that the house was almost empty

-Gringo, did you see what day is today? - Pedro asked scratching his chin. Alfred shrugged. –Come in, Alfedo

-My name is Alfred, Peter!

-Don't call me that! I'm Pedro and that's it.

-Whatever -said Alfred before entering the house. Unlike his house, Mexico's house was full of memoirs, good and bad. –So, where is your lovely sister of yours?

-Which one?-Pedro asked cynically.-you know I have four sisters, Fernanda (Costa Rica), Catalina (Colombia), Ana Maria (Venezuela) and my twin Itzel.

-I meant your twin.

-Oh, she is making some chocolate with chile, just like Abuela Maya used to make us.-Said Pedro sitting on a dinner chair, before gesturing Alfred to seat as well- Sweet bread? We bought it this morning.

-No thanks-Alfred said politely.-So… what day is today?

-You really need to read the atmosphere-Pedro said standing up and grabbing a calendar that hung from the wall.- You are worst than Aunt Italia.

-I'm still looking for that book-Alfred said curious- Have you read it?

-Yes, but that pendejo of Martin (Argentina) has it.-Pedro said while looking through the calendar. - ¡Aquí está!

He pointed at a little box that said "September 13, Battle of Chapultepec" Alfred gulped while memories flooded in.

-¡Pedro! Tu chocolate está listo-A sweet voice yelled from the kitchen (Pedro! Your chocolate is ready)

_A castle on top of a hill. People fighting everywhere, in the castle, on the skirts of the hill, even in the forest. A young girl of nineteen with a rifle on her hands, pitch-black hair, chocolate eyes and tanned skin shouted at him, in Spanish, in the nation's language, in nauhatl and even Mayan. Her red long skirt clashed with the white blouse she wore, the thick braid with a green ribbon hung on her left shoulder. The rifle trembled in her hands. Alfred looked at her surprised. He never expected a girl, one year older than him physically, pointing a gun at him. He was foolish to believe that Pedro was the only one representing Mexico, but he couldn't remember when he first met them at one of the Nation's meetings in France's house. Alfred believed that Pedro was the one who defeated Spain, not with the help of this girl claiming to be Southern Mexico. _

"_¿Donde está Pedro? ¿Qué hiciste con él? __Where is he?"_

"_I don't know, woman, geez!"Alfred answered the question he asked himself. His business was with Pedro. Abruptly, silence reigned over the battlefield, a lonely figure falling from the top of the castle. The Mexican flag was nowhere to be seen. Right after that the girl yelled at the top of her lungs, before sprinting towards the castle, trying to go to where the figure fell. _

"_Oh my God, oh my God, Santa Virgencita de Guadalupe, tell me this isn't happening" she yelled/prayed while she ran, rifle on her hand. Alfred followed her. _

"What's up with the picture?" Alfred asked looking at six boy's portraits, all six wearing a military uniform, on the table.

"I'm surprised you don't remember" Pedro said standing up "I'm going for my chocolate, want some?"

"Naw thanks" Alfred declines the offer. He knew Grandma Maya's chocolate was far from sweet.

"_Juan, wake up! Juanito, please" The girl cried over a body. _

"_Please, jefecita, don't cry, after this, you don't need to shed more tears" Alfred managed to understand what the boy –around 15 years-old –said. _

"_Juanito, lo siento" (I'm sorry)_

"_La protegí, Doña Itzel, la bandera..." He said touching the fabric wrapped around him. (I protected, Miss Itzel, the flag...)_

"_Sí, Juanito, y te lo agradezco un millón de veces" (Yes, Juanito, and I appreciated a million times)_

"_Así que no llore, señorita, el país ya no quiere verla llorar" __The boy said before falling limp on the nation's arms. (Don't cry, miss, the country does not want to see you cry)_

_Alfred watched helplessly at the touching scene. In matter of seconds, the girl grabbed the sword from the guy's sash and rushed at him. _

"_You!" She yelled, her sweet voice was filled with venom, the curl at the left of her head jumped with every movement. "How dare you?"_

_With a swift movement, he unsheathed his sword and blocked her attacks. _

"_What is wrong with you?" Alfred yelled before blocking another attack _

"_This is your fault! My people are dying at hands of your people! Do you really want Pedro's glasses that much?" She shouted at him._

"_Wait… how do you… I thought…"_

"_Pedro is my twin brother" she said with a sour smile "Get out of my territory. I do not want you here"_

"What are you doing here?" Itzel asked, a cup of chocolate in her hands, by the kitchen door "I do not want you here today"

"I… yes, I'm about to leave" Alfred said "I wanted you pay back the booze from… you know… two days ago"

"Oh, well." Itzel said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Gringo idiota, its better if you leave now" Pedro said behind him "Are you coming to our birthday party?"

"Sure, not every year you turn 200 years old"

"And to Manuel´s (Chile) and Fernanda´s birthdays?"

"Hey, as long there is a party, I'm going, 'cuz I'm the Hero!" Alfred beamed and stood up "Well, see ya in two days"

"Nos vemos güey!" Pedro exclaimed, not following Alfred to the door, Alfred knew where everything in Mexico's house was, from all the spring breaks visits he had made before "And close the door!"

"Yeah"

On his way home, memories flooded his mind once again.

_The exact moment the US flag was on the castle's pole, high into the sky, the braided girl stopped her attempts to hurt him and grabbed her head in pain before collapsed on her knees. Two people emerged from the forest, Pedro and a red-head he recognized as Ireland, one of England's big brothers. Ireland rushed to Itzel while Pedro pointed at him. _

"_What a nerve of yours to attack my sister when I was away" Pedro said "At least England thought you some manners and didn't harm my sister physically. But that doesn't mean you didn't harm her"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Itzel is Southern Mexico and our capital is located on her part of the country. And you just took the capital." Pedro said cynically. Then he started cussing at him in Spanish, always pointing at Alfred with his rifle. "Be happy I'm no planning on fighting you, I have more important stuff to do." He said before jogging to where his sister sat. He picked her up and walked into the forest, leaving him with Ireland, who just glared at him_

"_You pair of bloody gits!" A well-known voice came from another side of the forest, revealing Arthur "You, Alfred, what was that? Attacking your neighbors out of nowhere. And you! Ireland, we are going home, wait until Scotland knows. You are never going to hear the end of it!" Ireland didn't say anything, just stood up and followed Arthur to the forest, Alfred could hear a faint murmur "To believe you let him do that, you know this is an unfair situation. We didn't raise you like that" "Just be quiet"_

_As quick as he decided to get Texas, the next day he was sitting in front of both Mexicos, signing a treaty where he gained the glasses that represented Texas. It was a painful sight. The braided girl who fought him was crying silently, while staring daggers at him. Pedro sighed and carefully grabbed the glasses, and took them off, a painful cut on the bridge where the glasses once rested. Without looking at the twins in front of him he putted the glasses on, feeling a small stab of pain but he ignored it. For everybody's sake, he finished the meeting quickly, he himself feeling the need to return to what he considered home. _

And like that time, he rushed home, and he founded England waiting for him in the living room. But instead of chastising him for a war, he came to visit him.

And he knew, like that time, the girl and her brother would forgive him. As the boy tended to say before that day.

Family is family, no matter how messed up it is, gotta accept them and forgive them for whatever stupidities they do.

**A/N: ok, Juan Escutia (or in this case Juanito) i the most famous "Child Hero/Hero Child" of this battle, he was 15 and gave his life protecting the mexican flag (a big feat, considering that we mexicans respect our flag, thank you very much), also, Ireland, helped Mexico by sending a batallion during the battle. I'm leaving out some details because all my history of Mexico textbooks were thrown away. **


End file.
